dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Trigon
Trigon (also known as Trigon the Terrible) is an ancient and immensely powerful inter-dimensional demon, husband of Arella and the father of Raven. Biography Early life Many years ago, a cult of satanists used a ritual known as "The Bride of Satan" to summon Trigon, who took the form of a human man and married Arella. The rite worked and Trigon appeared to them as a mortal man. On the night of consummation, Trigon revealed his true form and impregnated Arella. Years after Arella fled from the cult and went on the run. She was approached by people from the interdimensional realm of Azarath and given a new start. There as Arella, she raised her and Trigon's daughter, Raven. Raven didn't fit in and thought if she found out more about her father, she would be able to make more sense of herself. Instead, she accidentally brought Trigon to Azarath. Trigon destroyed Azarath and killed its residents then took Raven back with him to his realm, a hellish universe. He attempted to use her to open a portal to Earth so he may conquer it, Raven managed to entrap him in his crystal. Trigon desired Earth but needed a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control. Since Raven was half-human, she could serve as that conduit. Trigon underestimated Raven's magic and was trapped inside his crystal. Raven sealed the crystal within a floating structure that only she could open. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Raven wanted a home and went to Earth. She was taken in by Starfire at the Titans Tower. Without asking, Raven placed a protective spell on all the Titans to prevent Trigon from corrupting them. Trigon sent his sons, the Corruptors, to Earth in search of the means to his rising, Raven and the Infernal Shrine. While the possessed Superman unearthed the shrine 60 miles north of Kahndaq City in the Middle East, the others found Raven at a carnival and told her to go to the hill beyond the tent. Trigon made contact and declared it was their destiny to be together because they were family. He implored her to bring him to Earth. She refused and vowed to fight him at every step. The Corruptors opened fire on her. Trigon mocked her for letting herself become weak and lonely and aligning with chattel. He found it beneath his contempt and vowed she would know his glory. The other Teen Titans joined her in battle until she eventually used her soul self to banish the Corruptors. Raven teleported the Titans to Azarath to shield themselves from Trigon and reveal her origins to them. They returned to the Tower but the Justice League (excluding Green Lantern, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter) arrived and wanted to take Raven into their custody. Robin objected but the stand off was interrupted by the Corruptors, who possessed the League. Trigon anticipated that the League would try to take Raven, and had his corruptors waiting to grab them; but Batman, saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin for Bane forcing the Corruptor out of him. all at once. The possessed League threatened to kill the Titans but Raven agreed to go to the Infernal Shrine. Raven flew to the shrine and powered it. 24 hours later, Cyborg and the Titans implemented their plans and freed Superman of Corruptor control by stabbing him with a shard of kryptonite. He then freed Wonder Woman and the Flash but they were too late. The shrine generated a massive portal and Trigon emerged from it. He marched towards Kahndaq City Metropolis Keystone City and Gotham City. Raven knew the only way stop him was get the crystal from his realm. Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Flash attacked Trigon with boulders and their strength but it did little to deter Trigon. He didn't acknowledge them and continued to Kahndaq. Not even Superman's heat vision could stop him. He lay waste to the city, projecting energy blasts from his eyes, as the League continued in vain to try and fight back. Trigon reached out to Raven and promised to strip the flesh from the bones of the Justice League then her friends. He vowed Earth and all the souls on it would soon belong to him. He implored her to give up because she was weak like her mother. Raven countered her only weakness was loving him and hoping he would love her in return. She declared she found friends she would give her life for, friends who gave her the love and strength to stop him again. Raven chose a shard of the crystal and asked Azarath for her strength to contain Trigon. Raven's soul self crossed over to Kahndaq City Metropolis Keystone City and Gotham City and enveloped Trigon. Trigon attempted to fight back but he was pulled back to his realm into the shard. Trigon was irate and vowed it would never be over. He would keep trying to escape. Raven elected to stay in Trigon's realm and watch over the shard. It would be her home. Robin quoted Robert Frost and convinced Raven that her home was with the Titans on Earth. Raven decided to wear the shard on her forehead like a chakra. In a way, they were together as he wanted. Trigon screamed for his release and vowed to get out and kill everyone she loved. Raven continued to ignore him and partied with Cyborg and the other Titans on pizza night. Personality TBA... Powers Transcendent Demonic Physiology: He is an immensely powerful demon and holds a great deal of demonic power, making him a demonic pagan deity and to be worshipped by demonic satanists as well as satanists of other races. *'Immortality:' He is immortal, having been alive since ancient times and it is unknown if he can be killed. Given that Raven had to imprison him means there may be no method of permanently destroying him yet. *'Near-Absolute Strength:' He has immense strength, which cannot be rivaled by anyone. He was able to swat Superman and Wonder Woman like flies when in his full size. *'True Invulnerability:' He is immune to physical trauma. He was attacked but he combined power of Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash and not Batman Cyborg Shazam Aquaman Martian Manhunter and Hawkman, which only resulted in them succeeding at tilting his head, and it barely annoyed him. *'Demonic Magic': He is a master of demonic magic and can manipulate supernatural forces for a variety of reality warping effects. **'Shape-Shifting:' He is naturally a very gigantic humanoid demon, which contributes to his physical power. However, he is able to use his powers to take on a human's stature and even fully take on a human form, as he did when he encountered Arella. **'Elemental Manipulation': He can manipulate the weather and he can control the air. He can even generate fire and electricity. He is able to fire energy beams and blasts from all four of his eyes. **'Power Bestowal:' He created the Lazarus Pits for Ra's, so as to fuel Ra's immortality. However, when Ra's were to die, he would become one of his high ranking demon commanders. When his "corrupters" possess living hosts, the hosts can channel Trigon's demonic power as well as mimic his megalomaniacal nature. **'Vessel Possession:' He is able to exert his presence on the physical world while imprisoned though shadow-like entities called "corrupters", which can possess anyone, even beings like Superman and Wonder Woman. The hosts of the corrupters develop Trigon's red skin and four eyes and can channel Trigon's power. *'Demonic Powers': As an ancient inter-dimensional demonic entity, he has vast supernatural powers. He commented that the Justice League and Teen Titans combined were nothing more than insects fighting him. **'Possession': He is able to take possession of various living beings and use them as his Slaves. **'Conjuration': He was able to create the Lazarus Pits for Ra's al Ghul to fuel his immortality under the condition that Ra's would become his demon commander upon Ra's permanent death. **'Telepathy': Trigon was able to mentally communicate with raven while he wa invading earth, trying to demoralize her. **'Energy Projection': He is able to fire mystical energy blasts from his four eyes. **'Electrokinesis': When he rose to Earth, his body was covered with demonic electricity. **'Pyrokinesis': As a demon, he has power over infernal flames. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his massive size, he has immense physical strength. He was able to easily throw around the Justice League. **'Weather Manipulation': While possessing Weather Wizard, he was able to conjure up vast storms filled with red lightning and making it rain ice pricks. He was even able to summon up powerful tornadoes of red energy. He was even able to summon incredible demonic lightning which sent Superman flying away. **'Illusion Casting': When he confronted Raven at the amusement park, he was there as an illusion to speak with her and taunt her efforts. **'Apocalypse Inducement': Within moments of entering Azarath, he unleashed an incredibly apocalypse which destroyed that realm. Appearances Films *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (mentioned) *''Justice League Dark'' (mentioned) Trivia *This version can take on a shadow form to possess others, a trait he uses to manipulate the Justice League into attacking the Teen Titans and capture his daughter Raven. He is also revealed by a demon claiming to be Ra's al Ghul to have created the Lazarus Pits. *Trigon is widely considered one of the most dangerous villains in the DC universe, next to Darkseid Mallus Barbatos Hades Anti-Monitor Nekron and Great Evil Beast. Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Main Antagonists Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Males Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Deities Category:Hell Residents Category:Titans Enemies Category:Justice League Enemies